Paying the price
by ToastedBacon
Summary: Lithuania finally has the guts to stand up to Russia, and he finally lets him go. But is it the last time? "Surely even the loved ones have to pay. I refuse to suffer alone." Implied yaoi/non-con. Implied PolLiet in second chapter.


**There's implied yaoi in here, so if you don't like press back button now. **

**Hetalia isn't mine ;A;**

**This is my first RusLiet fanfic so BE NICE.**

* * *

><p>He felt the cold, freezing, stainless steel touch his back. It was as if he was in a never-ending torture spree, and he was the victim.<p>

It was always him. Never the others, but him. It was understandable, since he was so easy to manipulate, and so, so easily, and mistakenly led. He could stand up for himself, but with him - The big, scruffy, scary man standing over him- it was as if he was practically the only one in this world who could face this problem. His sweet, young looking smooth face had him innocently misled as a kid. Living with him throughout the years, he knew how Ivan really was - A brutal, maniacal, baby faced cruel man with a satisfaction of blood drips that could be visible from his violet, cold eyes.

"My little Toris wants more, da? You haven't said anything," He said smirking as he mocked the wounded brunette on the floor. Slowly, he could here every scratch that the whip had left, and felt every mark that was being left there as if he was being branded. He couldn't take it anymore. The dried up blood was enough. He had had too many scars to account for It hurt just getting back up, and trying to gain balance. It hurt just to breath. Every breath sent him in a second of hell each time, and the scars were embedded as a bunch of permanent reminders.

The blonde slowly crept up, behind the wounded, bloody brunette, as his coat zipper caught onto the bruises and old but scratched up marks and clutched onto his hair, pulling it back some before exposing the reddened forehead he had. He could feel the freezing zipper in his bare back,

Half naked in the cold, dark, blood-filled basement, with a man wrapped around him was not even a real feeling he thought. He wanted to be dead. He didn't wanna breathe the pain, and despair that layed all over his scared, used, torn up body. His years, of trying to free the chain that had been tied to him for years, and decades of forced submission was far away from being close. It was a dream that wasn't possible to happen.

He started to shiver as he felt Ivan's rough calloused bloody large hands unzip his forest green rusty pants uniform and feel his hands start to rub down his green plaid briefs, then going through the entrance finally making his way to the freezing, reddened tip. "You're wearing my favourite, my sweet," Ivan said letting out a soft moan. The Lithuanian country cringed at that compliment. It felt humiliating, degrading, so embarrassing, but he couldn't bring himself to say no. He couldn't say stop. Otherwise this meant another few years worth more pain and severity.

"Lay on your back for me, my sweet Liet," He whispered as he tugged harder on the golden brown locks, nibbling on the wounded reddened ear. Finally that was enough. Finally he had enough. The thought of him telling Lithuania to do so had stirred his red hot feelings into a boiling stir pot. Obviously years of exposed scar tissues, wounds that couldn't heal and dried up blue turning blood had meant nothing to this creep. So he did what he had to do. He got up, as the almost dried up blood and sweat trickled down his scarred back, and went over topper in his shirt. It was a challenge but he did it. He did the complete opposite of what he should've done years ago. This left Ivan in dismay, and borderline shock.. "And what do you think you're doing, Toris?" Ivan asked, slowly getting up with many blood splatters all over his baige coat. "We're not done with our little 'funtime' he said his facial expression getting darker. Though he knew he couldn't get away with actually getting away, he needed to show his ground. His reputation as a strong country was fading away as was his dignity and his pride. He gathered his top uniform, zipped his pants and put his coat back on.

"I'm reclaiming myself," he said starting for the stairs. "I'm a grown man you know and acting like this isn't right." he tried to stop himself but at this point he couldn't take it anymore. "You're tearing me apart! You don't see that! It hurts, can't you tell?" his voice got higher. He covered his mouth before any other hurtful words couldl leak out.

As the Russian stood still he muttered under his breath loud enough for the Lithuanian to hear.

"Шлюха...*" he said angrily. "I knew this day would come." he chuckled a sinister laugh as he did when he had no mercy in his soil. "Просто идти*..I can sulk in my own misery," he spat out.

Without any words, Toris started for the door up the stairs. As the Russian witnessed what had happened before his own eyes, he made a vow beneath his breath. "You'll come back, Toris, because you need me, and I need you. You don't know yourself so well, do you?" Ivan chuckled manically as he punched the hard, freezing wall. "Mark my words, my Toris. You'll come back..." Ivan said shaking his bruised hand.

* * *

><p>"So this is goodbye," Estonia said to Lithuania. "You finally got what you wanted," he said a bit worrily. Latvia was visiting Sealand about some campaign he was throwing. He patted him on the back, as he started for Poland's car through the crisp, frozen snow. His breath could be seen all the way from the front door to Poland's car.<p>

"I'll send you a postcard; you guys have been very sweet to me... " Lithuania said as he got into the passenger seat of his car. But before he did he forgot one more thing .

"Eduard, take this note..." Lithuania said secretly sliding it in his blue ocean like glove.

"What is I-"

"Take it..." Lithuania said as he went back into Poland's car.

"Hurry up. You're gonna, like, run the gas," Poland said closing his driver mirror. And with that said the young Lithuanian got into the fire hot red fiat and drove off into the crisp, cold winter morning with the exhaust that could be seen from miles away. Slowly, Estonia uncrumbled the note with his big gloves and read the note.

_Please, whatever you do, look over Raivis for me. I cannot stress this enough. I will come back for you guys if possible...  
><em>_ Liet_

He slowly took the note to his face, closing his frosted chilly eye lids, and taking it to his face as if he was praying. "I will try, my dear friend..." he said sighing as he trotted towards the house, his boot prints being left in the snow.

While upstairs, he saw everything. Lithuania getting into Poland's car, and Estonia being handed the note. He slowly closed the lavender violet curtain in his darkness surrounded room. "Oh, Toris, my little Шлюха... You have no idea how much of a mess you've gotten yourself into.." Russia said crazily under his breath as he carved his pipe. He took Lithuania's belt that Lithuania had forgotten to take and threw a knife at it. Next to it was a photo of the two friends. He took another knife and threw it at the photo . "This ...he left me for this blonde skank...he doesn't know hat he wants, Russia said laughing sadistically and angrily. "He wants freedom doesn't he? He wants independce? He's crazy..." suddenly an idea came to his sadistic head. He grabbed his pipe, and started for the stairs.

"Where are you going, Mr. Ivan, sir?" the Estonian asked trying to figure out why he had pushed him so coldly.

"Give me the note." Ivan asked with a deathly voice.

"Wh...what note?" Estonia gulped so hard, it took even more than a few seconds for his adam'sapple to come back up.

"I saw him give you a note before he left for that blonde haired slut. Now give me the god damn note, or so help me god I'll stuff this pipe so far up your ass, you'll not only be shitting metal but you'll throw it up, da," Russia asked again, this time glowing a smile cross his face as he was holding his sharp pipe. Estonia knowing how much damage Russia contained, he handed over the note, practically shaking so much.

Russia snatched the note and fumbled his hands just to unfold it. He scanned his eyes around the note as Estonia tried to avoid eye contact with the maniac. But it locked.

"Where's my little Raivis again?" Russia asked scheming a plan in the back of his head. Estonia tried as hard as he could not to look up but with a sudden grip of the russian's hand lifting up his head.

"Answer me."

Estonia gulped again, this time his adam's apple regaining its place. Cold eyes demanded an answer. "At the house of Peter, sir," Estonia managed to choke out.

"Go pick him up, da" he demanded as he roughly let go of the frightened blonde who was now gasping for air.

"But sir, he isn't supposed to come home ye-"

"Did I stutter?" Russia snapped back.

The young blonde grabbed his ocean blue coat and the car keys heading for the front door and snapping it shut, as the blonde Russian watched.

_If he's a saviour to these two, let's test that out by making them pay, _Russia thought as he darkened._ Im not going to suffer alone, and no one in this house is going to b left behind._

* * *

><p><strong>Шлюха - slutwhore.**

**Просто идти - just go**

**It's a cliffhanger (if you wanna read the rest**


End file.
